Changing Darkness into Light
by Sugar-Pain-RUKI
Summary: A normal High school girl develops a crush on one of the hottest and athletic guys at school. When she learns about his past, what will she do to help him escape the darkness? HanzoxOC. Slight YukimuraxKunoichi and NagamasaxOichi
1. A Few Words From OdaDemonQueen

**Words from Directly OdaDemonQueen**

**Herself!**

**Hey everyone! I hope you are all doing great! Just enjoying Spring Break and I hope that yours goes great as well. Any way, I'd like to think everyone who as read my stories. I really appreciate it and the reviews really help. I personally would like to thank these awesome writers:**

**PrincessKunoichi**

**Paradigm08**

**KyosoSexy**

**You three have really helped me become a better writer and have encouraged and cheered on for me since the beginning. I really thank you three! huggles**

**Anyway, on this my newest Story!!! -**

**This will be a samurai Warriors story, which deals with a normal girl, named Suko Nagashiro (Nagashiro means "eternal white.") He is a normal 17 year old student at Edo High who develops a major crush on one of the hottest guys and the second best basketball player at school, Hanzo Hattori. He learns about his past and want's to help him. How will this love story turn out for them. Only time will tell...**

**Characters: HanzoxSuko, slight KunoichixYukimura and NagamasaxOichi.**

**I hope you enjoy this story and other stories to come. Right now I'm working on the first Chapter so hold your horses! It will be up either tonight (April 3, 2007) or tomorrow (April 4, 2007). So here we go!**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!! XD**

**OdaDemonQueen**


	2. The Meeting

**Sorry it took so long! I know I said that I'd have it up by the 3rd or 4th but I got really busy and I could not work on it! Plus, I had writers block but my friend was there to help me come up with ideas! Anyway, here is the first chapter of meh story. Enjoy! And pwease review!**

Changing Darkness to Light

_I want to be_

_the **Moon**..._

_...So I can light_

_the way for those_

_wandering in the_

**_Darkness_**

The alarm clocked went off at 7:00. Instead of the usual annoying "beeping" sound, it played a song. Yet, not even the song could wake up the sleepy girl. She raised her arm and shut off the alarm, and went back to sleep. As she slept, her door opened quietly. A boy, about ten years old, crept up beside her bed with a blow horn. He blew the horn loud enough for even the neighbors to hear it. The girl rose up fast, startled and breathing heavily. She looked at the little boy. The little boy laughed and gave her a big smile. She glared at him.

"Takuya, you are so dead!!!" She yelled at the little boy. The little boy darted towards the door. She jumped out of bed and slammed the door.

"Man...I wish I was an only child. Then my life could be easier!" she said as she walked over to her closet and grabbed her school uniform, which she hated. Well, she did not mind the uniform itself but she only hated the color: White. Sure, her last name meant "Eternal White"; she really didn't like the color white. Why? She did not know.

"The guys are so lucky! They have dark blue uniforms and we are stuck with white. I mean, what if it rains really badly? Tsk! Then the pervs at school would all get boners!" she thought to herself as she got her uniform on.

_Hello! My name is Suko Nagashiro! I'm 17 and I go to Tokyo High in Tokyo. I live with my Mother, my father, and of course my annoying little brother. I live a normal life and I guess it will stay like that forever. I guess._

"Suko, breakfast is ready!!!" said Mrs.Nagashiro

"Coming!!" said Suko, as she put on her necklace and rushed downstairs. She sat down and began to eat her cereal. Fruit Loops. It was her favorite cereal. She finished her cereal and got her book bag.

"Have a nice day at school, Honey!" said Mrs. Nagashiro.

"I will! Bye mom!" she said as she got her shoes on and ran out the door.

The bus was already in front of her house. The doors opened and she boarded the bus. She looked around for a seat. There were no available seats besides the one in the very back where a guy with really long, brown hair. She walked over to the seat.

"May I sit here with you?" she asked.

"Nnn..." he said as he scooted over. She sat down.

She looked at him. She could see two scars on his face. She wondered how he got them. He had an emotionless face, even when he was thinking, but you could tell that something was going on in his head. His eyes seem to be filled with darkness and confusion. The only time he ever smiled was when he was around his friends. From what she saw at school of course! She looked at his arms. She could tell that he was the athletic type. He is one of the star players of the basketball team. He was very smart, but often skipped classes. Still, she could not get her mind off the two scars that were on his face.

"What is something on my head?" he said, looking at her.

"Yeah! Your face!" she said angrily, looking away from him.

"Tsk...whatever." he stated, returning his gaze back to the window.

"Ah, don't worry! He is always in a bad mood! That's just Hanzo!" said a tall man from the seat next to her. He had long blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. To Suko, he looked kinda scary! Suko gave him a weird look.

"What's the matter, Little Lady? Did I scare ya?" he asked

"What?! I am not little!!" Suko said, steaming.

"Whoa! Calm down I was kidding. Anyway, my name is Keiji, and this is my buddy, Kanetsugu." Keiji pointed to the person beside him.

"HI..." said Kanetsugu quietly, as he averted his attention back to his book.

He's very social..." said Suko.

"Yeah he is!" Keiji joked, but ended up with a big welt on his head.

"YEOUCH!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"Well that is what you get for being a dork!" said Kanetsugu. They heard a loud laughter coming from behind Suko. She turned around and saw Hanzo laughing like a maniac!

"Uh...Is something wrong Hanzo?" Suko asked.

"Keiji, the wildest samurai I have ever known, getting hit in the head by a nerd! That is so funny!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Hanzo as he continued to laugh.

"Hanzo, three questions: One: what are you on? Two: Where did you get it? And Three: Can I have some?" asked a girl from the seat in front of them.

"Uh...hm...Let's see. I'm on crack, got it from Nobuyuki and Nope. You can't have any" said Hanzo with a smile. Kunoichi pouted.

"Kunoichi!?" said Suko, happily.

"Hey, Suko! What's up!?" asked Kunoichi

"Nothing Much. You?"

"Oh not much...except..." Kunoichi stopped

"Except what?" asked Suko

"Yukimura is my boyfriend now!" she said with a smile.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I don't think your grandpa and I agreed to that!" yelled Yukimura.

"Really?" she said with a confused look.

"Really!"

"Oh well!" she said with a smile. Yukimura lost the squabble. Hanzo laughed even more at this.

"You have a laughing problem don't ya?" asked Suko.

"Yes I do, but not like this. I only laugh when no one is around." Hanzo answered.

"Okay. Anyway, let's be friends!" Suko said with a smile, holding out her hand. He just stared at her hand.

"Oh!...uh...If that is alright with you that is?...' she said shyly, looking down.

"Sure." He said, taking her hand and shaking it. Suko felt her face get really hot. She shock it off and smiled.

"You were blushing weren't you?" asked Hanzo as he got close to her face.

Her face got more red as his face approached her face.

* * *

**So what do y'all think? I hope you liked it. Pwease review!!! Oh! And if you have any ideas, let me know! X333**

**Sayonara!!!!**

**OdaDemonQueen**


End file.
